This project is to provide comprehensive health and safety support services to the NIEHS Division of Toxicology Research and Testing. Services include preparation of health and safety packages for chemicals on test at National Toxicology Program (NTP) contractor laboratories; conduct industrial hygiene surveys at NTP contract laboratories; conduct of industrial hygiene surveys to evaluate health and safety procedures at NTP contract laboratories on a quick response basis; review of health and safety archival data submitted annually by NTP contract laboratories; monitoring of health and safety practices at NTP contract laboratories; reviewing, evaluating and providing information needed to issue standards, manuals and other health and safety documents; determining performance characteristics and suggesting design changes as needed for ventilation systems, air handling and treatment devices, incinerators, work stations and protective equipment; evaluating equipment, procedures and techniques for effluent treatment controls, sampling, and monitoring; developing, designing, evaluating and applying industrial hygiene chemistry and pollution monitoring procedures; and developing alternate work practices to reduce or eliminate the risks in laboratories conducting toxicological testing.